Catharsis
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Fai hasn't quite dealt with his feelings towards Kurogane after Ch 125.


AN: this is just my take on Fai and Kurogane after Chaptaire 125 and on. I had a hard time believing Kruogane would force-feed Fai, and I didn't like the ones where Fai accepted everything too soon. And there wasn't enough bloodplay! pouts That said, every one should go read Sweet Tooth by Ontogenesis and all the rest of her stuff too. -

Anyhoo, on with the fic!

Fai was sitting by the window, gazing out at the moon. It was waning, a crescent moon just like the one on Kurogane's headband, only white on blue instead of black on red. Red. Fai had never associated himself with that color. Red belonged to Kurogane, Fai was a creature of blue. But...no longer.

The door to the room opened and Kurgogane came in, hair damp and shirtless from his bath. Fai ignored the spicey scent of the other man, even leaned closer to the window, hoping the sharp scent of the night would cover it up.

"You haven't eaten yet today," Kurogane stated, his low voice resonating in Fai's chest. He still wasn't used to all these heightened senses.

"Haven't been hungry," he replied. He tensed as Kurogane came to stand behind him. Heat from the bath poured off of his body in waves, making Fai's skin prick. The ninja's scent was stronger now and it made heat curl in Fai's stomach, for more reasons than he wanted to admit to.

"You're not as good at lying as you think," Kurogane said flatly, none of his usual impatience or anger in the tone. Fai didn't deign to reply.He continued to stare out at the moon. Kurogane sighed and Fai caught a glimpse of his refelction running a hand through his hair.

"You'll make the kids worry if you don't eat."

Anger flared in Fai and he turned on Kurogane with a snarl, tackling the man down to the floor. Blood red eyes widened in surprise for a moment before the stony expression was back. Keeping his gaze locked on Kurogane's eyes, Fai lifted a hand and raked it down the man's chest. The skin under his nails flinched and Kurogane's mouth tightened, but that was the only reaction the ninja allowed. Fai lifted a hand and licked the drops of blood from his fingertips.

"Is this what you wanted, Kuro-pon?" The copper taste on his tongue made his mouth water and his stomach ached, reminding him of how hungry he really was. Fai slid his body down Kurogane's and lapped at the beads of blood on his chest. Kurogane's breathing seemed to become shallower, but he said nothing. The shallow abrasions soon closed over. Fai lifted his hand and made another scrape on Kurogane's left pectoral. The ninja still gave no reaction and that pissed Fai off.

"Doesn't it hurt, Kuro-rin?" he asked, doing another one. Red eyes narrowed slightly at him, but no words came forth. "You could stop me at any time, you're still probably stronger than my physically," Fai continued, turning the lines into a sketch of the crescent moon, red on olive.

Kurogane just glowered at him. Fai changed the moon into a bow, adding in an arrow.

"Maybe you like pain, Kuro-chii. Is that why you're not stopping me?"

A reaction, albiet a small one. Kurogane's mouth tightened even further.

"Or maybe, you feel guilty about doing this to me, and you're taking the punishment you deserve." Fai's voice dropped some of its lightness and his smile fell away. One look at those hard, red eyes, told him the truth. Kurogane didn't feel guilty at all about what he'd done. That unwavering stare was beginning to make Fai nervous.

"Why? Why are you letting me do this?"

"You seem to need it," Kurogane replied evenly.

Fai's breath hitched and his hands balled up on Kurogane's chest. "Stop," he whispered. "Stop doing things for me."

"I can't do that."

Fai stared at him, his chest painfully tight. "Why?"

Kurogane lifted a hand to cup his cheek, guiding him closer. "Because I can't," he murmured. His breath ghosted across Fai's lips, warm and soft. Fai shuddered and closed his eyes. He gasped when Kurogane closed that small distance and pressed thier lips together. Just pressure, no movement, no intent to take it deeper, just...a kiss.

Close, too close. Fai jerked away with another gasp and sat, straddling Kurogane. He wrapped his arms around himself, not looking at the ninja. Kurogane sat up and cupped Fai's face in his hands.

"Please eat," he said, his voice rough and raw.

"It's not eating, it's drinking," Fai protested lowly, his voice hitching in moments. He saw the corner of Kurogane's mouth twitch upwards.

"Please drink," he relented.

Fai sagged against the strong chest, letting his head rest in the crook of Kurogane's neck. With a sigh, he bit down, and drank. When he felt sated, he stopped. The blood was warm in his stomach, and he fought down the urge to lie down and nap. Instead he stood up, not looking at Kurogane and retreated back to the window.

"I...I think it would be best if we avoided scenes like this in the future," Fai said.

There was a pause before Kurogane gave a grunt of acceptance.

The next time Kurogane came to feed him, he brought a cup.

End


End file.
